Tell Me I'm Wrong
by TheInvisibleLlama
Summary: Amy finally decides to ask Rory about something that has been bugging her for a while: his relationship with Jennifer from Morpeth Jetson. Set after A Good Man Goes To War, during the time Amy and Rory were left at home. Oneshot.


**Tell Me I'm Wrong**

**This is a one-shot I came up with after re-watching the Rebel Flesh/The Almost People.. so, I hope you enjoy it! This takes place sometime after A Good Man Goes to War, during the time when Amy and Rory were left at home waiting for the Doctor to bring Melody back. **

**I really liked the scene in 'The Curse of the Black Spot', when Amy asked Rory about when he said the siren was the 'most beautiful thing he'd ever seen'. It proved that Amy does get jealous! **

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Doctor Who... Except in my dreams! :D**

"Rory..." Amy whispered, walking over to her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist. It had been two months since the Doctor left them so he could go and find Melody. "What are you making?"

"Er... a roast, actually. Should be ready in an hour."

"Nice. Do you... Do you think Melody will be back soon? I... I just can't get her out of my mind."

"Amy, the Doctor will bring her back. You know the Doctor, he's Mister Cool, right?" Amy knew Rory was just trying to reassure her, and that he wasn't too sure himself.

"Yeah..." Amy smiled half-heartedly.

There was something else that had been at the back of her mind for a while. It was stupid... how many times had she flirted with the Doctor before her and Rory were married? Still, it kept bugging her...

"What about... What about Jennifer?"

She saw the confused look on Rory's face, and immediately felt uncomfortable.

"What about Jennifer?" Rory asked, still with the baffled face.

"Well, you know..." Amy was no good at expressing things like this. Sure, she could flirt and joke, and make Rory feel secure about their relationship, but expressing her own insecurities... that was a no-no.

"You... you seemed to show a... an attachment to her. You know... well, you were following her round like a puppy at one point."

_There we go, _she sighed angrily at herself. _Immediately get defensive and be mean. Well done, Amy._

She looked down, and felt warm hands on hers. She lifted her face and saw Rory standing in front of her, holding her hands with a soft expression on his face.

"Amy... I can't believe you would even _think _that."

"Oh, come _on. _You can't say the attraction wasn't there. I mean, she was all like, 'help me, Rory!' and you were like, 'nobody touches her!', with the whole protective arm thing and everything. Tell me I'm wrong." Amy sighed, getting fed up with the conversation. Why had she even brought it up? It was only bringing her frustration.

She quickly wiped angry tears from her eyes. _Where was all this coming from? _She wouldn't usually get quite so upset... Although, she had been pretty sensitive since Melody had been taken...

"Amy... Amy, honey... Come here." So she wrapped her arms around him and let him comfort her. Everything was too much... Melody, now this..._ embarrassment. _

"Amy... I don't know, I guess it's in my nature. I just... like to help people. She was upset. I mean, really, _really _upset. She _needed_ protecting. What was I supposed to do?"

"You can't say you _weren't _smitten with her. I mean, when she needed to go to the toilets you wanted to go too. And it's not like she needed help then." Amy heard Rory sigh.

"I think 'smitten' is a bit of an overstatement."

"Yeah, whatever." Amy couldn't be bothered to have this conversation any more. It was only causing grief.

"Come on, Amy, listen to me. I felt bad for her. She needed a friend. Maybe we did have a... a bond. But how is that any different from you and the Doctor? And anyway, I'm pretty sure it wasn't as strong as the Doctor's relationship with you. Also... I guess... she made me feel more like... more special. You know? When I'm with you I always feel like I'm living in the shadow of the Doctor. She made me feel like _I _was the hero."

Amy looked down. Maybe she hadn't always been _completely_ fair to Rory...

"You are my hero," she whispered. "He may be the mad man with a box who is my best friend, who is like my... I don't know, he shows me the universe. He is the fantasy imaginary man who gives excitement and fun. But you are like my rock, my hero... the one who I know will never leave. I love you."

She felt Rory kiss the top of her head gently.

"Jen would never replace you. I didn't feel _love _for her. Well, not in the way I feel love for you. You are my everything..."

"Is that so?" Amy grinned cheekily at him.

"I did say the roast would be ready in an hour..."

"Hmmm... yep, that's long enough." Amy leaned in and slowly put her arms around his neck, and kissed him slowly and softly, before smiling and letting Rory lift her. They headed upstairs.

**I hope you enjoyed that. **

***cough* please review! *cough***


End file.
